Awakened Slumber
by amethyst-ice22
Summary: She had already lost her will to live long ago until fate decided to intervene and she stumbled upon him forging a bond that would inevitably cost their lives. It was a gamble and she was willing to risk everything for him and her for him.


**A/N: **This has been on my mind for awhile I think, haha anyway I present another story. A different take on Bleach that's why the first parts are of Rukia's part of the story. I took the liberty of using the dialogue in the anime because it was needed in this story so tell me what you think of this, ok? ^^

**Note: **That five month hiatus won't happen, my muse will make sure of it, darn it! Anyway, I'll update as much as I can during the weekends. Much love everyone! :)

* * *

><p>Life can be such a fragile thing, fleeting and obscure. One that is never understood fully but always thought of, theorized about, and what people are blindly following. But what does she know? All her life was full of obstacles, never ending and the only thing she knew and understood. But she knew for sure that she was never able to experience being truly human. Growing up in Soul Society was already proof of that.<p>

Soul Society, the one place where souls go once they die from the human world and she knew from the kind lady that took care of her before that she was here just as a mere babe. Well that or Hell, take your pick. Not that she could choose anyway. For most of her life, she lived on the streets, stealing and finding ways to survive.

She also knew she was different from the rest, her and Renji, a friend of hers. Renji was a comrade, a necessity, and definitely a part of her life here on the 78th district of Rokungai, Inuzuri. They were different from the rest having been able to call forth some kind of power which they knew ordinary citizens shouldn't have. As they grew, she understood what it meant to have such power, to be able to call forth from your spirit a well of its capabilities.

It was reiatsu, a spiritual pressure per say not that she understood what it meant before but she knew it was what was needed to be qualified to be a Soul Reaper. Rukia never considered being one anyway so such thoughts were banished long before she knew what being a Soul Reaper entailed. Both she and Renji never thought about being such troublesome things but somehow they've heard rumours of a better life beyond the gates of Seireitei.

She was content being in the confines of their rundown hut and rickety wooden walls. Being with her friends was enough until they left her life one by one. Dying one by one, disappearing from her life forever which she was forced to endure until only she and Renji were left.

She had nothing now but countless tombstones, rubbles of dust and a hallowed heart. Tears never graced her eyes though because such emotions were beneath her and it would sadden her passed on friends to see her sad, she knew that. It hurt even more to think of this and with a breathless voice, she uttered her wish.

"Renji…" He stood a few ways behind her and she felt comforted by it

"Let's become Shinigamis." Renji remained silent and she continued.

"If we become Shinigamis, we can live in Seireitei." Her gaze looked far and wide, looking at anything and everything.

"In there, I hear, is a good place to live…" And Renji agreed silently as they stood atop the hill staring out at the setting sun amidst the tombstones surrounding them. Within a few months' time, they were accepted at the Central Spirit Institute, it was a better life indeed though she never knew she had to fight another fight once again.

"I know! Please let me do it, professor!" Rukia watched as her friend raised his hand enthusiastically wanting to answer knowing how hard he worked to pass the examinations, Renji deserved to be recognized. She smiled slightly only for her small smile to disappear as quickly as it came as their teacher mocked him with a few chosen words hiding his intent by negating his answer.

"But for you to write on this blackboard, the students around you will have to leave their seats. I'll do it today."

She watched in solemn silence as they laughed at him and wondered why they treated him like that, why they were treated like that. Mockery and disgust at their finest. As class ended, she waited as everyone left, watching Renji's back intently as he sat there dazed, unmoving and lost somewhere she knew she couldn't reach. Their next class would start soon and with unfaltering steps she walked towards him.

"Renji." He woke from his stupor, quickly gathering his notes.

"Oh crap, I can't sit here relaxing. After all, unlike you, I'm in the special advanced class. I'm real busy." He scratched his head as he hurriedly said all these, awkwardly wanting to save his pride and she knew this. _Why? _She couldn't point it out instead she tried to tell him how she felt_._

"I like watching you raise your hand enthusiastically. So…" She leaned towards him, her hand curled into a fist in front of her. "So keep on raising your hand enthusiastically! Got it?" Renji's eyes widened slightly and somehow she felt relieved. Some of his composure was back and she finished her job flawlessly.

Everything became a standstill then, her life as a Shinigami, wondering about, and ignoring the careless whispers of the people around her.

"It's _her _again, how can she walk around so shamelessly like _that_?"

"Trash will always be trash no matter where they go."

"How was she even able to get in here anyway? Bribery? Impossible! Or maybe…." The rest was blocked from her ears, living the way she was, it was nothing but unwanted buzzing in her ears. She stopped by the window having caught a glimpse of vibrant red and she was right. Renji sat among two other Shinigamis, laughing and shouting in between. He was happy; she surmised and has moved on. What was she doing then?

She watched them from within the corner of the hall, the window her only means of seeing and knowing how her dear friend was doing. She can feel it, that hallowing feeling again, empty and desolate within the confines of the muscles surrounding the fragile organ.

Her heart once alive and well now wilted and fading away. What will she do from now on? She closed her eyes momentarily and left silently leaving nothing in her tracks. The days after passed by in a blur, living just for the sake of living and for nothing else until _they_ came for her.

"Our honourable leader would like you to be a part of the Kuchiki household through adoption, Rukia-san. It would be an honor for you to accept such a proposition. For one who neither has a name nor a place to belong, it will be a privelege." Spite and sarcasm weren't lost to her. They didn't favour this idea at all so why do they ask her of this?

"We will have you graduate the Institute as soon as possible and arrange for your acceptance in Gotei 13." She stared down. Why were they doing this? Pity was out of the question. The Kuchiki household is the highest among the four main nobles and such charity is not their cup of tea.

Her gaze shifted to the side, the stoic young man they proclaim to be their leader stared her down. She could see nothing and it scared her though she refuse to crumble, not here and not like this. She remained silent and they did too. The door opened abruptly and with it was Renji's excited yells.

"Rukia! How do you like me now? I passed the second phase! Now, if I pass the next…" She looked back surprised not expecting him at the least.

"Oh, it seems we have been interrupted." She stood still, her surprise and disbelief etched on her face.

"Well then, we shall be awaiting a favourable response." In the recesses of her mind, emptiness invaded her. _Favourable? What is favourable? _ They walked past her leaving her and Renji alone. She turned around and walked towards her stupefied friend, she knew he was who wouldn't be? She stood in front of him, her head bowed down, unable to look him in the eye.

"Renji…." She heard him fumble and it disheartened her more than she'll ever admit.

"Ah Rukia…Pretty heavy atmosphere back there. What were you just talking about then?" Her gaze shifted to the side and before he could protest she answered.

"They asked to adopt me in the Kuchiki clan." Renji remained silent and she continued.

"We'll have them graduate you right away, they said. And arrange for your acceptance into the Thirteen Court Guardians." She didn't know what to do and by saying this to him, what will she gain? But somehow, she needed him now, more than ever, she did.

"Renji, I..." She was faltering and she knew it and a surprise it was when Renji responded.

"You did it, Rukia! The Kuchiki clan's one of the top noble families! You hit the jackpot! If you get adopted….." And all others were lost to her as he exclaimed his joy for her, and piece by piece the sanity she knew she should have crumbled away. Disappearing one by one, carving into her hallowed heart deeper and deeper forging into her being. _I understand…._

"I see…." Carefully, she removed his hand from her shoulder, holding onto it with both hands willing herself to let go. She turned away once she did, she needed to leave. She could feel it, the abhorred droplets will fall and she didn't want that, she couldn't let him see.

"Thank you…" They parted ways with her being assigned to the 13th squad; she had nothing left but herself now. In his own way, Rukia knew, Renji had let her go and he didn't understand, letting go wasn't what she needed. From then, she immersed herself in learning and perfecting herself wanting to be approved by her new found family. But misery consumed her because nothing was left and she knew that well.

The elders never saw her as anything but an obstacle and her adopted, honourable brother saw her as a burden. If she was, why was she here anyway? Her queries always seemed to be put down with harsh whispers. She had no right to ask, she had no right to feel, and most importantly, she had no right to be herself. Who was she now? What was she?

Being subjected to endless fake respect and mock care, who can she rely on? She sat on the floorboards of the 13th squad headquarters awaiting whoever it was she needed to meet; it was the lieutenant they said. And as expected from her, she sat quietly, back straight and unmoving. The sudden commotion outside didn't deter her countenance if anything she stayed the way she was. The door slammed open, reminiscent of Renji's way of barging a few weeks ago.

"I'm the lieutenant, Shiba Kaien. Good to meet ya!" He was assumingly confident, imposing even.

"Ah, pleased." She muttered softly and she watched surprised as he grabbed her head questioning her greeting and she looked up, eyes scared.

"The lieutenant just introduced himself to you! You're supposed to introduce yourself and say, 'I'm pleased to be working with you!' What's your name, damn it!" She stared at him, her eyes wide.

"K-Kuchiki Rukia, sir."

"Oh…And?" He leaned nearer and she jolted in surprise.

"I'm pleased to be working with you!" He patted her head, approving her suddenly and only one thought crossed her mind. _An ordinary greeting…. _It was a new encounter and as days passed by with him and the squad now so endearing to her, she felt renewed. Day by day, a piece is rebuilt, one by one transfixing themselves with the other completing her.

He watched over her, helped her, and approached her like any other person. Just an ordinary superior-subordinate relationship, she could say. She savoured it, breathed it and it gave her a reason to look around her one more time.

Her own will to live remaking itself, urging her to continue and survive even if her family now still are so distant and untouchable. She sat alone among the greeneries that surrounded her until he came once again. Her lieutenant giving her water and sitting down beside her, cheering her up in his own way. She remembered his words so clearly.

"Don't forget, as long as you're in this squad, I'm on your side until death and beyond." Uttering the words without falter, caressing her ears and giving her another way of living until that night came. Until the night, she had to kill him with her own hands. The most painful night of her life. She watched as he fought against the hollow that possessed and killed his wife and finally until he was defeated, possessed too.

Rukia ran for her life as he chased after her wanting to kill her and without intending to, her sword pierced through his lungs. She stared at him uncomprehending and unable to move, her hands trembling as she clenched the sword's handle. _What have I done? _She lay there shaking as tears streamed down her face and as rain pelted brutally on their battered bodies. She lay there shaking even when Shiba Kaein's hands enveloped her tattered body in his weakened arms, pulling her close to him.

"Thank you, Rukia…" And his grip loosened, her terrified form still lain on the ground as she shouted for all she's worth. She cried and cried as much as she could, bathed in the rain and the blood of the one who gave her reason to live once again.

Where was she to go now? She walked mindlessly, lived life as before, empty and her heart fully hallowed. What is there to live for? Who could she count on? Maybe, she was cursed to have this fate for failing her friends, the Kuchiki household, and her one mentor, Shiba Kaein. _Where do I go from here?_

"You're being reassigned, Rukia-san." She listened attentively as Kotetsu Kiyone, a member of their squad, gave her new orders. She explained hurriedly not that she cared much for such reasons. She was told she'd be assigned in the human world, in a small town named Karakura. And she went with no questions asked, opting to keep quiet and decide not to tell Kuchiki Byakuya, her adopted brother, of her mission.

He would care not for such trivial matters and it would only irritate him. She closed her eyes momentarily and walked forward, walking steadily and readily towards the gate that would lead her to her new home for the next two months. What lay ahead for her, she didn't know but it was better than being here, suffocated and no one to care, it was much better to fend for herself.

For a few days now, she hunted Hollows dutifully keeping herself busy, not wanting to disappoint her superiors who entrusted her with such a task. Day by day she worked not minding how her body was draining of energy, not caring how her limbs were protesting to her overuse of tender parts. She could handle it, she thought until that hollow came and slashed her up good. _Damn it! _

She can't fail here not when there's so much in the line. Ha! Who was she kidding? Nothing was on the line, only her pitiful life she wants to end yet she won't allow herself to die by this filthy hollow's hands. Not when her precious mentor was possessed by its kind. With renewed vigour, she rose and jumped up high, her zanpakuto raised above her head slashing the mask clean off and killing the hollow completely.

Rukia sat by the dampened soil as her blood soaked the dry earth. She was slashed from her shoulder to her chest draining her. She stood staggering as slowly she called forth her reiatsu, she could still heal it, and she knew it. The whitish glow from her hand surrounded her wound, stitching skin together and restoring torn muscles from within. What seemed forever, she sat beside the entrance of a cave, her breathing ragged and sweat pouring in endless cycles down her body.

"Tired…so tired…" Her wound had closed thankfully but her reiatsu she knew was drained from her, only slight remaining giving her the strength to at least fight off the fatigue consuming her hazed mind. She looked up at the sky, stars littered endlessly and brightly throughout the darkened sky.

"Kaein-dono….what do I live for now?" She whispered quietly as the wind ruffled her hair, her eyes transfixed on the vast body of the sky. It was peaceful and she wanted for it to stay that way until a twig snapped from her side. Her head turned quickly only to see nothing beyond. The same sound was heard again and she stood slowly with her right hand on the stone walls supporting her weight. She could hear it; it was from within the cave.

Picking up a piece of wood from the ground, she lighted a fire and slowly made her way inside the cave. It was clearer now, the sounds of snapping in consecutive taps. _What is it? _Curiosity clouded her mind of reasoning and it wasn't long before she was at the heart of the cave and she stared surprised at what she saw. Stoned bars lined in front of her making for an inescapable prison, it was massive, overtaking the whole area of the cave. Rukia looked around her in awe until her gaze stopped on the middle and before her sat _him. _

"Who…" Amber eyes shined from the dark, glowing eerily in the dark piercing her with its intensity. Such intimidating eyes analysed her, the stare unyielding and careful yet…yet he was only a child.

"Why are you here, young one?" She approached with cautious steps before carefully laying her hands atop the bars holding the boy imprisoned. He had such peculiar features with orange hair, a slightly tanned complexion and bright amber eyes she's never seen on anyone. She watched him open his mouth yet only incomprehensible sounds gurgled form his throat. His eyes now from such imposing ones to fearing ones, he was scared and she realized, was unable to speak. Her eyes softened.

"You understand me yet you cannot speak?" The boy nodded his head furiously and sadness gripped her inside out.

"How long have you been here?" He shook his head once again and she could only assume one thing, her eyes widening considerably.

"You were here for as long as you could remember, correct?" He nodded, affirming her suspicions and she couldn't believe such cruelty. She could see how he was shackled, his wrists bleeding from the tight metal cuffs. His feet were wounded in so many places and his clothes ripped beyond recognition. Such cruelty for such a young boy, she assumed he was more or less only ten years old.

She looked around her; countless papers of various writings surrounded the stone walls from inside the prison and out. _What are they? Talismans? Spells? _Well no matter,she still wanted to get him out truly but right now she had no strength. She fixed her gaze on the boy once again who stared at her continuously.

"Do you have a name?" He nodded excitedly, the corners of his bruised mouth tilting up slightly and she smiled in return.

"Would you be able to tell me?" He nodded and she watched as he opened his mouth once again.

"I-Ic…" He stumbled on his words and she waited patiently.

"I-chi-I." His eyebrows furrowed as his tongue protruded from his mouth, having a hard time pronouncing his name.

"It's ok, you can do it." She smiled at him encouragingly and he nodded firmly.

"I-Ichig-o!" He blubbered out and with the jumbles of word, her eyes softened.

"It's nice to meet you, Ichigo. My name is Rukia." He stared at her confused and she grinned at him. She raised her hand and pumped it in front of her.

"Ok, now call my name. It's Ru-ki-a." She pronounced every syllable slowly hoping that he'll understand. He wrinkled his nose as he stood, staggering slightly as the chains weighed him down. Rukia watched sadly as he tried all he could to stand and come near her and without realizing it, her own arms stretched towards the young child. His own arms raised and she beckoned him forward, his small hands clasped hers and she smiled wide when he was within her reach. Apparently, the chains were long enough to reach the stoned bars and now Ichigo lay within arms' length, smiling brightly at her.

"Now, call my name, young one. It's Ru-ki-a." He stared at her silently and he opened his mouth.

"R-Ru-k…" His tongue poked out of his mouth and she laughed a bit. An adorable child he was.

"Ru-ki-a, now say it again."

"Ru-ki…Ru-ki-a!" He exclaimed joyfully, gurgling happily in what she could assume as a laugh. His eyes shone bright and she stared carefully. Did she imagine it? This young boy's eyes now were of dull brown nothing like the glowing amber she saw before. She shook her head; maybe she was getting too tired. She needed to go to Urahara as soon as possible, her Shinigami body wouldn't be able to keep up like this. She looked down and saw Ichigo staring at her, eyes wide and she felt her composure softening.

"Ru-ki-a?" He looked questioningly at her and from then somehow Rukia knew that maybe Kaein-dono has answered her wish. That maybe there was still something she could live for. Brushing a few strands of orange-colored hair, she smiled warmly one where she's never shown in so-so many years.

"I'll get you out of here, Ichigo. I promise."

* * *

><p>What do you think? R&amp;R, ok? :)<p> 


End file.
